Tales of the Slayer
by christhejediknight
Summary: The following consists of the Tales of several Slayers throughout history, including upcoming tales of potential Slayers.


Author's Notes: I don't own any rights to the BtVS franchise, unfortunately.

Just Outside of Cairo, Egypt, 1932

I didn't want to be here, in this place, but I screwed up my own plan. It had been perfect, even flawless, and yet I messed it up. Everything was going my way, up until that moment. Then, their come back began, and the vampires had me there they wanted me: trapped in their own tomb. I've always hated ancient Egyptian temples. I've heard so many scary stories about all sorts of booby traps inside that I have had no intention of ever visiting one. I'd like to not be burned alive by acid traps thank you very much. But this time, I was in a temple. Had there been another place to run to for safety, I would have gone there. Unfortunately, this was the only place in sight, and I reluctantly ran inside.

But it's what they wanted me to do. Had I known that, I would have taken the chances of staying outside and fighting the fifteen or more vamps that had been chasing me. Most likely, they would know other ways into the temple. It was their tomb after all. I, however, only knew of one other exit besides the main door: kill them all, and then find a way out since the main door is shut tight. The only problem was that I didn't have a weapon. Hopefully, I'd find one. I mean, come on. There has got to be tons of statues around this place that should have swords or spears attached to them.

Stumbling around in the dark really isn't a lot of fun. I thought that not having a weapon was bad, but not being able to see is much worse. Since I basically am a weapon, I'm still a little confident. Luckily, I found a small torch along the way, and I used it to guide me through the darkness. But the torch didn't just help me see where I was going. It gave me even more confidence because the burning wood was also a weapon that I could use to kill the damn bloodsuckers.

After what felt like I had been walking for hours, I finally came out into a room that was properly lit with many torches. With the help of a small battle-axe and a sword that I liberated from a golden statue, I began to chop up the torch into a few small stakes. I kept them in my pocket while I wielded the sword, strapping the axe on to my hip. Normally, a large axe and sword would weigh a girl down, but not me. Having Slayer strength is truly amazing. I can easily bench God knows how many times my weight.

I realized how stupid I was when I looked up and saw the piles of gold, stacked to the ceiling, throughout the whole chamber. Endless heaps of shining gold from wall to wall. I was so busy worrying about having a weapon that I didn't notice it at all. But the gold wasn't the only thing piled in the chamber. In the center was a large pile of decaying bodies, all probably drained of their blood. This was their inner sanctum, and I realized it a bit late as the doors behind me suddenly slammed shut. It wouldn't even budge when I tried to push on it. There was no way to escape.

"You look a little scared, Slayer."

Arethor. That rat bastard. He's the leader of the vamps here, just outside of Cairo. And he killed Gregory, my watcher.

I wasn't scared at all. I didn't care about the other vamps in the room as I closed the distance between Arethor and me. My fractured left arm didn't even ache as I sheathed the sword and hefted the axe off of my hip. I tried to hack his head off with a quick stroke, but he ducked it and quickly batted the axe out of my hands. His foot smashed into my chest, causing me to fall backward into a pile of gold. Luckily, I wasn't buried underneath any of the falling coins.

I bet Arethor probably expected me to slash at him with the sword or something, but he didn't expect me to throw the sword at him instead. It lanced through the air, with that cool whining sound as it spun, and the sword cut off Arethor's left arm in a showery rain of blood, most likely from some of the decayed bodies in the large pile. Arethor let out a series of curses as he stumbled away, holding the stump of an arm that he had left.

"Who's scared now?" I taunted.

Usually in a civilized fight, the fighting would take place between the two people involved until it was over. Unfortunately, vampires aren't very civilized.

All of the other vamps in Arethor's gang suddenly fell upon me like the ocean waves on cliffside rocks. I worked constantly, beating the groups of the bloodsuckers back with a flurry of punches and kicks until I was trapped against a far wall. Something caught my attention though when my back touched the cold wall. There was a small bucket of oil that was used to dip torches in to help light them on fire. Grabbing the bucket without a single thought, I flung its contents on to the onrushing vampires, dousing all of them with black oil. My eyes frantically searched for some sort of fire, or another torch, and found one about twenty feet behind the group of vampires.

Using my Slayer strength and agility, I leaped over all of them and landed within a few feet of the torch. And just as I was about to grab it, Arethor suddenly grabbed me with his only arm and threw me into the wall headfirst. A panel of stone cracked as I hit it, and starts followed by darkness clouded my vision. I could feel my body moving up as Arethor hefted me into the air. The torch suddenly became visible as my vision started to come back. Without hesitating, I grabbed it and thrust the flame backwards. Arethor screamed violently as the fires burned the flesh upon his face. His arm released me, and I tossed the torch into the group of oiled up vampires. The oil burned brightly as all of the vampires screamed in agony. Some were instantly burned alive, dusted, while others were able to flail around for a little bit, like a chicken with its head cut off. I've never seen that before, but I've heard about it. So that's what it looks like, except for the fact that they're on fire and still have their heads.

Anyway, by the time they all burned up, the chamber smelled like rotten and burned flesh. Arethor was slumped up against a pile of gold, holding his face as the flesh peeled off of it. The sword that I had used to cut off his arm was laying close by. I picked it up by the handle and carried it over towards him. The blood was still dripping from the blade.

"This is for Gregory, you scum sucking bastard." And with those final words, I cut off his head. Afterwards, I burned the pile of Arethor's' ashes, just to make sure he stayed dead. I've heard funny stories about vamps that have come back, and I wasn't about to let it happen with him.

I never thought that I would be so happy to see the sunlight again, since I always considered the sun to be too bright and annoying. But once I was out into those morning beams of light (after breaking down the front door with a damn statue), I was glad to be alive.

And as for the heaping piles of gold and treasure, I'm once again thankful for my Slayer strength: I can carry more home.


End file.
